


Fun in the Lab

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Self-Pleasure, Sex, Smut, blow-job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine sneaking into a storage room to spend a little personal time with Cisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Lab

“We’re gonna get caught.” Cisco whispered as you two slid away in a dark storage room of the lab. You giggled as you wrapped your arms around his neck and stared into his deep brown eyes. Big grins on both of your faces.

“We just have to be quiet, Cisco. I mean, unless you don't want too.” You spoke in a hushed, hurried tone, leaning in for a kiss as you spoke before pulling away, shrugging. Cisco was left with his lips pouting for just a moment before cupping your face in his hands and pulling you towards him demandingly.

Not his usual, gentle way of kissing you, but you had been teasing him all day. So when his sudden aggression took hold of you a wave of heat rippled down your body as you hooked your fingers into his belt loops and pressed your body against his. A groan escaped his throat as his tongue teased their way between your lips. Cisco’s hand moved from your cheek to the back of your head, threading his fingers in your hair. His other hand slowly trailing down your neck to your collar bone leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

You two pulled away for breath as you panted, shakily. You bodies more than ready to devour one another. Cisco's lips kissed the corner of your lips, moving down your jaw to your ear, nibbling slightly. You gasped softly, rolling your body into his as he sucked down to your neck, biting softly and moaning into your throat as you pressed your hips against the hardening bulge in his pants. Your hand moved down the front of his jeans, pressing against the hard bulge, just barely contained beneath the fabric.

Cisco groaned, grabbing your hips and rolling into your hand as he left a trail of pink kiss marks on your neck.

“S-shit…”He whispered, choking on the pleasure and thrill of doing such a thing in such a public place. You unbuttoned his jeans and slid your hand to the softer fabric of his boxers, rubbing his cock as he stifled moans in your neck.

You slowly leaned him back against the wall as you found his lips again. He bit your lip hungrily as you dropped his jeans around his knees, backing away from him with a slight smile on your face as you looked at the panting and flushed Cisco in the dark room. Before he could pull your lips back to his you got to your knees, his throbbing cock just inches away from your face.

You trailed your tongue along the clothed shaft, inhaling his scent as shivers ran down your body, a warmth growing between your legs. Cisco inhaled sharply, biting down on his knuckle as his other hand raked through his hair. It was clear in his actions that he was trying to convince himself to stop this whole nonsense in the Lab, but seeing you on your knees in front of his was something he wouldn't fight.

You nibbled at the fabric as one hand stoked him and the other gripped at the elastic around his waist. Slowly you threaded your fingers around the band and pulled them down slowly. Your fingers lightly brushing the dark locks the slowly revealed themselves. You kissed where they started, letting your warm breath tease the throbbing erection that was just begin to be released from its cloth prison..

Cisco moaned under his breath as he looked down at you on your knees, so ready and so willing to take him in your mouth. He took a hand and brushed it through your bangs, biting down on his bottom lip, hoping to stifle the noises that ached to be out.

With the warmth of his hand on your head you pulled down his boxers and watched as his cock was already dripping with anticipation. Your licked your lips hungrily as you slowly curled your fingers around the base of his shaft and gently stroked him, feeling as the veins throbbed beneath your hand. 

Your tongue followed suit, mimicking the up and down motions of your hand, slowly getting him wetter and wetter with your saliva as you took in every taste and every sensation of Cisco in your mouth.

Cisco's breathing was shallow and shaking, his fingers twitching in your hair as he combed back through his, gripping it at the roots. He bit down on his lip, tilting his head back to keep himself from moaning your name and bucking his hips into your mouth. 

You swiped your tongue over his tip, swallowing the salty pre-cum from it before slowly wrapping your lips around it and tasting him. Cisco gasped slightly, biting his knuckles as his fingers grasped at your hair. You took him in deeper, massaging his cock with your tongue as your hand grasped the base a drubbed against his balls.

“Mm….(Y/N)….” Cisco moaned quietly, giving a shaking sigh as you began to bob slowly around his cock. He swallowed down moans as his nails dug into the wall behind him, his legs begin to twitch and ache with the urge to fuck your mouth. His hand gripped onto your hair, desperately grasping at you as you picked up the pace.

Your legs trembled beneath you as the urge to be touched grew. With one hand around Cisco's cock, pumping him with your mouth, your other hand snaked down your body and to your pants. You undid the button and slid your finger in your wet panties, massaging yourself as you took Cisco   
in all the way. His cock slid down your throat and you shuddered as you heard him gasp, his legs twitching as a hand flew to cover his mouth in hopes in quiet the moan came after.

He watched as you pleasured yourself while pleasuring him and he lost his control. He gripped you by your hair and thrusted deep in you, his breathing ragged as you fingered yourself to the edge. He took control, and you let him as your hand slid down to join the other and you looked up, watching as Cisco fucked your mouth and even in the dim light you could see his pupils blown with lust. 

Your body twitched and a moan raggedly escaped your lips as you came, Cisco biting his bottom lip as he finished right after. You felt his thick cum slide down your throat as you swallowed him.

The two of you were silent for a moment as you caught your breath, Cisco rubbing his face in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. He slid down the wall, sitting in front of you. He peeked through his fingers at you as you tried hard to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"Do you think they heard us?" He finally muttered as he pulled his pants back to cover himself. You smiled, grateful the dark was hiding your flush.

"Yeah....yeah I do." You whispered, giving a satisfied peck on his cheek.


End file.
